Songbooks and Broken Locks
by bookgirlrt
Summary: Austin steals Ally's songbook one afternoon and then he runs into some problems. What happens in the practice room? And what is 'the question' that poses repeatedly in Ally's songbook? What's it's answer? An Auslly story. Nothing rated T yet: may be K plus.


**Hi everyone! I had a lot of time on my hands recently so I decided to begin an Austin and Ally story. Happy Birthday Laura Marano! Also, I'm going to be posting a 'Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw' story soon so, even though I know that it isn't a very popular category, please give it a go.**

**Just so you know, the whole story will be in Austin's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

"Ally, slow down! I can't catch up!" I yelled as I faked not being able to catch her.

"Like a giant like you couldn't catch me as quick as click your fingers!" she yelled and powered on ahead. For such a small girl, her boundless energy astounded me.

I grinned. "You asked for it!" I screamed as I tackled her and we tumbled to the ground, spinning so she landed on me. I tried to grab the object she was fervent to hide and she curled into a ball. "Now isn't it fun playing 'Get Ally's Book'?"

"Let me go, Austin," she giggled. "It's not fun. You can't look in it."

"C'mon, Ally. Just a peak?" She shook her head. "No?"

"My. Book. Don't. Look. Austin."

I faked thinking for a moment. "Hmm. How to get Ally to give me her book?" I sighed. "There's only one thing for it." I gave her a devious look. "Tickle time, Ally!"

"No!" came her overdramatic reply.

After a rough ten minutes on my behalf where Ally defended the book with all her might, I finally succeeded. "Got it!"

To escape what I knew was to come, I leapt up and ran to the practice room. "Catch me if you can, Ally!"

"You won't get away with this, Moon!" she yelled as I locked the practice room doors with the only keys.

"Looks like I just did!" I teased and settled down to read the vitally important songbook. I skipped to an entry that took place the day before.

_Dear Songbook,_

_It happened again. Just as I think I might be right, I'm thrown off guard and left floundering for an answer once again. I still don't know the answer to my question …_

There were no specifics in the entry, just references to 'the question'. What question? I flicked through previous entries to find out.

… _I ask myself the question every day. I still don't know! …_

And another.

… _Today, I am thinking that the answer to the question is no, I'm wrong. Just so wrong …_

Yet another.

… _I'm certain that the answer is yes. Today was just so perfect; how could the answer not be yes? …_

Hundreds of entries, one after another all asking about the same ambiguous question.

… _It can't be … I think I might be right …. It couldn't happen … It could happen … Is it possible? …What is the answer to my question? …_

Every day. Each entry in the book refers to this question. The eternally ambiguous question. A better question would be: what is the question?

I am suddenly alerted to sobbing on the other side of the door. "Ally, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Why do you care, Austin? You just wanted to read my innermost thoughts for some easy entertainment," she spat. I couldn't see her through the door but I knew she wasn't smiling.

"I do care, Ally. Your innermost thoughts are too cryptic to read. Now, move."

"What kind of friend are you? You say you care and then tell me to move."

"Ally," I said gently. "The door opens outwards. I need you to move so I can come out."

"Oh." I heard the sounds of scrambling limbs, ones specifically not hitting the doorknob. "Open up."

The keys jangled in the lock. Nothing happens. "It's not working."

"Why not?"

I start to feel panic rising - I've tried and re-tried every key on the chain and none of them fit. "Ally, I need you to answer an important question for me. When you were trying to get in here to get your book back, did you try to use something other than a key to get in?"

Silence.

"The lock's broken now so you'll have to get a locksmith, Ally. I don't have my phone."

"Okay." She began to walk away.

"And, Ally?"

"Yep."

"If Trish is a locksmith today, get someone else."

"You don't trust her?"

"As a friend, I trust her completely. With a secret or being competent at a job? No. Not at all."

I had so much time on my hand. What was I going to do with it?

My eyes fell on the battered leather-bound songbook that lay on the floor.

What was that question?

**I think it will only have a few more chapters (if not only one – I have no idea yet).**

**Please review! **

**Have an outstanding day!**


End file.
